


Back to Copenhagen

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Ten years after the Bellas were World Champions, they head back to Copenhagen to relive that very day.Set in June 2025
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Aubrey Posen/Original Male Character(s), Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Denise, Donald/Lilly (Pitch Perfect)
Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

On June 8th, Aubrey and Chad were in their bedroom packing their suitcases.

"How fun will this be?" Chad asked,

"Us Bellas spending ten days in Copenhagen," Aubrey added.

"Yeah. It'll be great to see where the Bellas became World Champions. But have you given some thought as to what we're going to do over the course of ten days?" Chad asked.

"Well, I did an online search last night and found a few places we can visit," Aubrey explained.

"Sounds good. I'll go see how Finn's doing with his packing," Chad said before exiting their bedroom.

In Finn's bedroom, Finn was doing his packing when Chad came in the room.

"Hey, buddy. How's the packing coming along?" Chad asked.

"Good, so far," Finn said as Chad got a closer look.

"Only three outfits?" Chad asked, curious.

"Yeah. Isn't that enough?" Finn asked.

"Oh, no; we're going to be gone for ten days. You'll need a lot more outfits than that," Chad said.

"Okay. Will you help me pick some out?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Chad said as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alice and Ken's house,

"Are we really going to Copenhagen?" Grace asked, struggling to fit everything in her suitcase.

"Yes, we are," Alice said.

"I just hope this trip will be worth it. You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to make this possible," Ken said.

"That rough down at the precinct?" Alice asked.

"Four other guys wanted to take off around the same time, so I made a deal to switch shifts with one of them," Ken explained.

"Well, that's good at least," Alice said.

"Mommy, this suitcase is so full I can't even close it," Grace said, frustrated.

"Here, you could put some of your stuff in mine," Alice offered.

Alice took some of her daughter's clothes into her own suitcase before helping Grace close up hers. Once everything was settled, they were ready for their trip.

"So what are we going to do in Copenhagen?" Grace asked.

"Well, I'm sure there'll be a lot of places we'll be going to. I even heard Aubrey and Chad mentioning something about a zoo," Alice said which got Grace really excited.

"A zoo? Can we go there?" Grace asked.

"I'll call them up right now and find out," Alice said as she went into her bedroom and made the call.

"Hey, Alice," Aubrey said, answering.

"Hey, Aubrey. Since you and Chad were preparing the itinerary for our trip, can we add a trip to that zoo you were mentioning?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I think that's a great idea," Aubrey said.

"Oh, that's good. Grace's 7th birthday falls during the trip and you know how much she loves animals," Alice explained.

"Oh, well in that case, how about us Bellas throw Grace a birthday party while at the zoo?" Aubrey suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Can you make it happen?" Alice asked.

"I'll look up the number when we get to the hotel and see if we can work something out," Aubrey said.

"Great. Keep me posted either way," Alice said.

"Will do. Later," Aubrey said, hanging up.

Alice was excited about the possibility of throwing her daughter a birthday party at the Copenhagen Zoo. She was debating on whether or not she should tell Grace about it or have it be a surprise.

Meanwhile, Aubrey texted all of the other Bellas that a possible birthday party would happen during the trip. They were all excited to the point where they all rushed to buy birthday cards.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, all of the Bellas and their families met at JFK where they were scheduled to board their plane to Copenhagen.

"All right, are we all accounted for?" Aubrey asked before she took a head count and saw that everyone was present.

"Perfect. So, this is going to be an exciting ten days. In fact, thanks to Aubrey's online research, we managed to map out an itinerary for all of us," Chad said.

"Aside from our anniversary performance on the exact same stage we won Worlds at, this ten day trip will be one awesome time," Aubrey assured them all.

"So, are we going over this itinerary now?" Beca asked.

"Not until we get to the hotel," Aubrey said.

Just then, the group heard the boarding call for their plane and began to board.

As they were boarding, Jesse saw a nervous look on Donald's face.

"You okay, man?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Esther, but I'm planning to propose to her during this trip and I don't want to go back home disappointed," Donald quietly explained.

"Hey, just think positive. I'm sure she'll say yes," Jesse thought.

"You know just what to say," Donald said, smiling.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gotten a sitter for Russell?" Benji asked.

"Of course. He might like it in Copenhagen. And besides, my mom assured me last Christmas that Russell would be okay on this trip," Emily said.

"Okay. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong on the plane," Benji said.

"Like I said, he should be fine," Emily said.

A few months ago, Benji thought Russell was too young to fly on a plane, but Emily thought a lot about what her mother said and eventually decided to take Russell along.

* * *

By the next morning, their plane landed at the Copenhagen Airport.

"Wow, what a long flight that was," Amy said.

"You said it. But right now, let's get to our hotel," Chloe said as the group began to exit the plane.

They all took multiple cabs to the hotel and waited for everyone to be present and accounted for before checking into their rooms. Aubrey, Chad, and Finn took the first cab and by the time they arrived at the hotel, they noticed two familiar people the Bellas were hoping to never see again.

"Oh, no...not them again." Aubrey said, groaning.

"Who are they?" Chad asked.

"Trust me, babe...you don't want to know," Aubrey said.

"Well, it's about time you Bellas got here," Gail said.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Aubrey asked.

"We had a hunch that since it's now been ten years since the Bellas were World Champions that you'd be here," John said.

"But that still doesn't add up to how you knew about our trip," Chad said.

"Okay, I admit it, a little birdie told us," John admitted.

"Well, it had to be one of the other Bellas. I guess we should ask them when their cabs arrive," Aubrey said.

30 minutes later, all of the other Bellas and their families arrived. After they all checked into their rooms, they each met up in one of them.

"All right, so first things first: Who told the commentators about our trip? It had to have been somebody here," Aubrey asked.

Each of the Bellas stood silent for a few seconds until one spoke.

"All right, it was me. But I thought it was just a friendly conversation, I didn't know they would actually come here," Alice confessed.

"Well, let's try not to interact with them while we're here. Seeing them here in person is bad enough in my opinion," Aubrey said.

"Babe, let's not worry about them and just focus on our planned itinerary," Chad suggested.

"Couldn't agree more," Aubrey said.

"So, where are we going today?" Emily asked.

"Well, today we are headed for a place called Tivoli Gardens. According to my research, it was founded in 1843 and has become a national treasure and international attraction. And get this, even Walt Disney visited there," Chad explained.

"No way. Did he really?!" Chloe asked.

"Yes he did. And it's not just a theme park, but it also has some beautiful scenery with some lush gardens," Chad added.

"So, we'll head over to Tivoli Gardens in about an hour," Aubrey said.

While everyone headed back to their rooms to unpack, Alice went down to the front desk to find the number to a local bakery so she could order Grace's birthday cake. The front desk clerk mentioned a place called La Glace. After she was given a brief description of said bakery, Alice went ahead and placed the order for her daughter's birthday cake. She was grateful that the cake would be ready in time for her daughter's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit at the end of this chapter's first scene about Benji having his doubts about Russell coming along on the trip refers to this one bit in Mistaken Phobias where he thought at 2 years old, Russell would be too young to fly on a plane.


	3. Chapter 3

When the group arrived at Tivoli Gardens, many of the kids wanted to immediately get in line for the rides. Though some of the younger ones were advised to stay away from roller coasters. Jessica and Ashley took Danny on the Wood Carousel. Of course, they made sure to join the ride with him in order to keep a close eye on him so he didn't disappear during the ride. Some of the other kids went on The Big Clock, which is a mini ferris wheel. While many of the Bellas were waiting outside the ride for the kids, others decided to try some thrill rides themselves.

"That was so much fun," Bumper exclaimed.

"It feels like forever since I've been on a roller coaster," Chloe said.

"I'm just glad the ride didn't stop on us again like that time at Coney Island," Amy said.

"Now that was one heck of an experience," Bumper said.

"Yeah, It was nerve wracking wondering how long it would take to get us down," Amy said.

"So where should we go next?" Bumper asked.

"How about we go on the Star Flyer," Amy suggested.

"What's that?" Bumper asked.

"It's one of the world's tallest swing rides," Amy explained, reading a park brochure.

"I'll pass. I should not be doing crazy rides while I'm pregnant," Beca said.

"I'll do it," Chloe said.

"Me too. Looks kind of fun," Jesse said.

"What about you, Bumper?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you know me; I'm always in the mood for a thrill," Bumper said.

"Alrighty then, to Star Flyer!" Amy said as they all headed for the ride.

While the four had their thrill of a ride, many of the others in the group went on the Bumper Cars.

Later that day, once the kids were tired out from rides, the group thought it'd be a good idea to look at some of the other Tivoli attractions.

* * *

That night as the group made it back to the hotel lobby.

"That was so much fun!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I definitely saw a good opportunity to take a lot of pics with my phone," Beca said.

"Especially since you didn't really go on a lot of rides," Jesse added.

"Jesse, you know I can't be doing crazy rides while I'm pregnant," Beca reminded him.

"I know, babe. Though it'd be cool to see some of the pics you took," Jesse said.

"Let's get back to our room and I'll show you," Beca said.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, be honest: Aren't you glad you were able to come on this trip?" Alice asked.

"You're right. I am glad to be here. Not just to be with you and the rest of the Bellas, but I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with our own daughter on her birthday," Ken admitted.

"Exactly! She's going to love what we have planned for her," Alice said.

"I sure hope so," Grace said, anxiously.

Meanwhile…

"Well, day one of this trip is officially in the books," Aubrey said.

"Where are we going tomorrow, Mommy?" Finn asked, curious.

"We're going on a boat ride tomorrow," Aubrey said.

"Is it a big boat?" Finn asked.

"I doubt it. But, it'll be fun nonetheless," Chad said.

"Well, it's been a long day. Time to call it a night. See you all in the morning," Aubrey said as the group headed for each of their hotel rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the group headed to the Nyhavn Canal for a boat ride. The canal was lined with colorful townhouses and many restaurants. When the group showed up to the canal dock to board the boat, Chloe noticed that Beca and Jesse weren't with them. But Aubrey remembered that the two opted not to join them.

Minutes after the boat started moving, Aubrey, Chloe, Chad, and Finn were looking out from the bow of the boat and noticed many different buildings. One of them included…

"Wow, is that…?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. The Little Mermaid," Chloe said.

"Seeing her reminds me of all those times I used to watch Disney's The Little Mermaid when I was growing up," Aubrey said.

"No kidding; that movie is a classic." Chad added.

"Yeah. I remember when we watched that movie on Disney Plus back home," Finn said.

"I like Flounder, they taste good," Chloe whispered jokingly to Aubrey.

"I heard that," Chad said.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused.

"You mentioned how good flounder tastes, but I don't know if you realize this, Chloe; Aubrey's allergic to certain shellfish," Chad brought to her attention.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you," Chloe said.

"No worries. Just don't let it happen again," Aubrey said.

And with that, the group continued to enjoy the boat ride.

* * *

While the group was out on the boat ride, Beca and Jesse decided to have some quiet time to themselves in their hotel room.

"Should we feel guilty about staying behind?" Beca asked.

"Not at all. Besides, you know the worst thing that could happen on vacation?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, please; don't finish that sentence," Beca said.

"Okay. I was just going to say…" Jesse said, raising his hand in defeat.

"Don't!" Beca said, looking as if she was about to become furious.

Of course it could've been mood swings as a side effect of her pregnancy. Beca hadn't been on a boat in a long time, so she wasn't sure if doing so during pregnancy would lead to her being seasick.

Jesse sighed, "Okay, fair enough. You want to watch some TV?" he asked.

"Sure," Beca said as she reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

"What kind of channels do we get here in Copenhagen?" Jesse asked.

"Not sure," Beca said, flipping through channels.

While they were getting comfortable in front of the TV, Beca's phone rang.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said, answering.

"Hey, Beca. Aubrey told us you opted out going on the boat ride with us," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I told her I didn't want to risk getting seasick. But Jesse and I will meet up with you guys for lunch later," Beca said.

"Okay, great. We saw this cafe on the canal and we were thinking about going there for lunch," Chloe said.

"Okay. What's the name of the place?" Beca asked.

"Nyhavn 17. I'll text you the address so you know where to find out," Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," Beca said.

Within minutes, Beca saw the text from Chloe specifying the address as to where she and Jesse were to meet the other Bellas for lunch. After the couple spent a few minutes getting ready to go, Beca called a cab and the two headed over to the cafe that Chloe mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the Bellas were headed for the Stroget shopping street, but Beca and Jesse opted to stay behind. Once they reached the crowded shopping street, many of the Bellas went in different directions to look at the many different stores.

While Jessica was wheeling Danny's stroller, she and Ashley passed by an H&M. They were surprised to find out how low end it was compared to how high end the store appeared to be back home in America. As they took a look inside, Beca, Jesse, Chloe, Chicago, Bumper, and Amy passed by some street performers and thought it'd be an opportunity for an impromptu jam session.

While the jam session was going on, the rest of the group continued walking because they wanted to look around for some souvenirs to take back home. And the best place to find some was in the gift shops. They looked around and saw a bunch of possible things they could buy. Chloe felt bad about Beca and Jesse staying behind, so in addition to buying something for herself, she bought Beca one of the t-shirts that were available. Amy saw a teddy bear with a Viking helmet on and instantly thought it'd be a good thing to buy for herself.

After the gift shop, Emily and Benji came across a Lego store which they thought would appeal nicely to the kids. And needless to say, the rest of the Bellas agreed. Especially since many of the Bellas and their husbands remembered playing with Legos back in their childhoods.

* * *

While the others were out on the long shopping street, Beca thought she could use a day at a spa. So, she and Jesse went to see if there was one nearby only to find that there actually was one in their hotel they could easily go to.

"It's been so long since I've had a spa day, I felt one has been long overdue," Beca said.

"Are you sure you don't feel guilty about not going with the other Bellas to the shopping center?" Jesse asked.

"Not at all. Besides, I know walking can be good exercise, but I'd much rather have a relaxing time with my own husband," Beca explained.

"I understand. So, what do you think you'll get today?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I could definitely use a massage today," Beca said.

"That's a great idea, babe. I did notice there was a couples' massage offered here," Jesse said.

"Well, let's do it then," Beca said.

The couple both agreed that a nice relaxing couples' massage would be an enjoyable one. Once that was done, Jesse suggested the idea of the two sitting in the steam room. They sat in there for about 15 minutes until they were both ready to get out and see what else they could do.

As they were leaving the spa...

"This is just what I needed," Beca said, feeling relieved.

"Good. I'm glad to see you relaxed," Jesse said.

"Definitely. What do you say we go back to the room while we wait for the others to get back," Beca said.

"Sounds like a plan. I wouldn't mind watching a little more TV," Jesse said.

"Okay, but let's just stay away from those risque channels. I noticed yesterday that there's too many of those in this country," Beca said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the group headed for Amalienborg. It featured many different palaces in a circle with a statue of King Frederik V in the center of the circle. While the group split up and decided to take turns visiting the many different palaces…

Inside the first palace…

"Welcome to Moltke's palace," Stacie said.

"Named after Lord High Steward Adam Gottlob Moltke," CR added, reading a description

"He had quite a big family," Rachel noticed.

"That's right, Rachel. According to this, he had 22 sons. Half of which went into public service," Denise said, also reading a description.

"I wonder what it'd be like to have a big family," Bella said.

"No offense, Bella, but I don't know if you'd want to be pregnant 22 times in your life. In fact, I don't know anybody that has been," Stacie said.

"I guess you're right. But maybe one day when I get married, I could try to have a big family if it's what I want," Bella said.

"Exactly," Stacie said.

"Maybe some of those children were twins or triplets," Kyle said.

"Who knows?" Stacie asked.

"Or maybe all of those sons were born in different marriages," Kim thought out loud.

"I guess that makes sense," Stacie said.

Oh, and get this: Each of the royal family members are all descendants of Vikings," CR said, reading a brochure.

"There are people from Minnesota here?" Rachel asked, prompting a chuckle from Denise.

"No, sweetie; you're thinking of the football team," Denise said.

"Oh…" Rachel said.

* * *

Inside the second palace…

"Welcome to Levetzau's Palace," Aubrey said.

"Named after Count Christian Frederik Levetzau," Chad added, reading a description.

"And get this: It says here that it eventually became the home of Crown Prince Frederik. And then after he got married, he and his wife, Crown Princess Mary moved to Fredensborg," Beca said, also reading the description.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to see how much closet space they had?" Alice asked as Ken and Jesse rolled their eyes upon hearing the strange inquiry.

"That seems unlikely, babe," Ken said.

"Why would you want to know about something like that?" Finn asked.

"Just curious," Alice said.

"Finn, it's for their shoes and some of the other stuff they may have worn back then," Grace explained.

"Well, if it's that big, odds are they had quite a big wardrobe," Jesse said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," Aubrey said.

* * *

Outside the entrance to the third palace…

"Welcome to Brockdorff's Palace," Emily said.

"Built in the 18th century by Baron Joachim Brockdorff," Benji added, reading a description.

"For something that was built that long ago, it's still in great shape," Jessica said.

"Definitely," Ashley said.

While the group approached the entrance, Jessica stayed behind with Danny.

"Jessica, are you coming?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, Danny's getting tired so I'm going to stay out here with him," Jessica said as Chloe went to join the others.

"It would be nice to see what's inside," Ashley said.

"Not a chance on that, this palace is currently closed to the public, but we still get a good view of it from the entrance door," Emily explained.

"Well, maybe they'll reopen in 10 years from now," Chicago said.

"That seems unlikely," Chloe said.

* * *

Outside the entrance to the fourth palace…

"Welcome to Schack's Palace," Flo said.

"Home of the royal couple since 1967," Unicycle added, reading a description.

"I thought the royal family lived in London," Esther said, confused.

"Different royal family, Esther," Flo clarified.

"Oh, okay," Esther said.

"So the King and Queen of Denmark live here?" Amy asked.

"That's right," Unicycle said.

"I wonder how many American dollars a picture of us with them would go for on the internet," Bumper said.

"Don't get any ideas, Bumper. You don't want to get us in trouble," Amy warned him.

"Agreed," Donald said.

After each group spent an hour at each of the different palaces, they all went to the next one. They continued this rotation until all four groups went in all four palaces. When each group had their tour through the palaces, they all met back up again for dinner.

* * *

Later that evening at about 8 p.m., Stacie thought it'd be a good idea to take Kim back to Tivoli. Since it was a Friday night, it was an opportunity to check out the free concert. Though due to the concert not starting till 10 p.m., the other families thought their kids would be too tired to be out that late.

Just as the others were taking cabs back to the hotel, Stacie turned back to her husband.

"Hey, Kyle, can you take Bella back to the hotel? Kim and I are going to check out the Friday night concert at Tivoli," Stacie asked.

"Why does Kim get to go and I don't?" Bella asked, whining.

"Bella, it's almost your bedtime," Stacie said.

"But I'm not tired!" Bella argued.

"I know it sucks, Bella, but if you get some sleep, you'll have more fun at Grace's party at the zoo tomorrow," Stacie explained.

Bella sighed, "Okay, Mommy," she said sadly, before heading back to the hotel with Kyle.

After everyone else in the group had already left, Stacie and Kim took the last cab to Tivoli. They found a comfortable spot for the concert and stayed until about 11 p.m. Of course, in some ways, it would've made sense to stay for the full concert set, but Stacie knew it was more important for her and Kim to get back to the hotel so they could get plenty of sleep themselves. So, they both made it back to the hotel just before midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Grace's 7th birthday, and since her parents knew about their daughter's love for animals, they thought treating her to a trip to the Copenhagen Zoo would be a good way to celebrate. It was the one place Grace was excited about before the trip started. Before they headed over to the zoo with the rest of the group, Alice remembered that she had to pick up Grace's birthday cake at La Glace. So, she took a cab to the bakery. Once the cake was picked up and paid for, she then took another cab to the Copenhagen Zoo to meet up with the others.

Grace was especially excited to see what kind of animal exhibits this zoo had to offer compared to the one she always loved going to back home in Paramus. Alice read in a brochure about a panda enclosure which is something Grace thought would be worth seeing.

"Come on, let's see the pandas," Grace said, running down the path.

"Okay kiddo, slow down," Alice said, following her.

They made it up to the panda enclosure seeing at least three of them walking around outside which greatly excited Grace.

"Look, they're playing in the water," Grace said, pointing to the pandas.

"I see. They're pretty, huh?" Alice said.

"Yeah," Grace said.

Alice continued to observe them while reading the plaque about pandas primarily having a diet of bamboo. They got some good pictures of the Panda's and plenty of other animals. Soon it was time for the next phase of the celebration.

"Are you ready for some birthday cake?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Grace said.

They headed over to the zoo's lunch area where the cake was set up on the picnic table. But of course, before the party can officially start, they had to wait for the rest of the group to arrive.

* * *

Now that the rest of the group had enough time to look at the different animal enclosures around the zoo, they decided it was time to meet back up for Grace's birthday party. Once they were all present, Alice lit the candles on the cake before the group sang "Happy Birthday" to Grace. Grace blew out her candles and everyone cheered. Alice cut the cake and served it to everyone. Once everyone had some cake, Grace opened all of the birthday cards she was given. She was wondering at first why there were no birthday presents for her, but her parents had to remind her that it'd be difficult taking wrapped presents on a plane, but they promised there'd be some birthday presents waiting for her at home. Though one present Grace hoped for that didn't have to be wrapped was for her to have some pictures of the zoo to show some of her friends when she returned home. Alice and Ken gladly took some pictures of not just Grace's party, but some of the other animal enclosures as well. This way if any of her friends ask her how her summer was, it'd be a perfect topic of discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day…

"Well, guys, welcome to Bakken," Aubrey said.

"According to this, it's the world's oldest amusement park," Chad added.

"It's origins go all the way back to 1583 when a natural spring was discovered which eventually became a large forest park north of the country," Aubrey said, reading a brochure.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check out the rides," Amy suggested as the rest of the group cheered.

As the group scattered to many different rides, Chloe, Jesse, Amy, and Bumper got in line for a steel sit down roller coaster known as The Wolf. Jessica wanted to get in line for another roller coaster. Ashley tried to stop her because they had Danny. The couple always loved going on rides together, but they had to look after their son. But this got solved within five minutes when Kim offered to go on the ride with Jessica so Ashley could take Danny on one of the kiddie rides. Esther and Donald got in line for the bumper cars and a thought came to Donald's mind.

"So, how's your mom doing with Flo's dad?" Donald asked.

"They've been doing fine. In fact, they've gone on a few more dates since Valentine's Day," Esther explained.

"That's great. You think you and Flo might become stepsisters at some point?" Donald asked.

"It's a possibility, but only if my mom and her dad get married. But I don't want to get my hopes up because anything is still possible," Esther said.

"Well, what do they like doing together?" Donald asked.

"Well, they've often had a lot of dinner dates since they first got together. And they're even talking about going on a boat trip this summer," Esther explained.

"Maybe they could consider a whale watching trip as well," Donald suggested.

"I don't know. But I'll bring up the idea to them when we get home," Esther said.

After their heartfelt conversation, the two got in line for the Jungle Boats ride. Once the whole group had their day of fun, they all headed back to the hotel for the evening.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Esther was looking out at the sunset from the balcony of her room when Donald came out to join her.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it," Donald said.

"Yeah, it is," Esther said.

"And you know what that sunset makes the perfect opportunity for?" Donald asked.

"What?" Esther asked.

"Something I've been building up the courage to do for a while now," Donald said.

"You don't mean…" Esther said.

"Oh, yes I do," Donald said, taking a small box with an engagement ring out of his pocket before getting down on one knee. "Esther Lily Onakurama...will you marry me?"

Esther stared at the ring for a few seconds, speechless before giving her answer.

"YES! Absolutely!" Esther said, happily before the newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke away from their kiss, Donald put the engagement ring on Esther's finger.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Donald said, excited.

"Me too. But let's save that for the morning," Esther said.

"Okay. You want to go back inside and watch TV?" Donald asked.

"Sure," Esther said as the couple did so.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the group arrived at an aquarium.

"Okay, everyone. Welcome to the National Aquarium Denmark. Also known as Den Bla Planet," Aubrey said.

"According to this, it was originally located in Charlottenlund, but then moved to Kastrup in 2013," Chad said, reading a description.

"And get this, it's divided into five main sections. What do you say we go check them out," Emily suggested as the rest of the group agreed.

As the group spread out into the many different sections, they came across many different types of fish. The Rainforest section was vastly known for its interesting school of piranhas.

The African Great Lakes section consisted of water from three different lakes and also consisted of Nile perch fish and village weaver birds.

The Evolution and Adaptation section consisted of fish not normally seen. An example was a type of fish that had exactly four eyes. Many of the group questioned why one fish had more than two eyes. In fact, even the kids questioned why it was called a four-eyed fish if it didn't wear glasses.

The Cold Water section housed many different Danish species. Rachel and Grace were mostly fascinated by the sea otters. Both of the otters got close to the glass when the two girls waved to the otters.

"I've never seen a sea otter before," Grace said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"No. But I've heard of them. They do look cute, though," Grace said.

"Yeah; I'll never forget this one spring when my class took a field trip to an aquarium. I saw a lot of fish, but not a lot of sea otters," Rachel added.

"Fun fact: There used to be sea lions here. But they were moved years ago and now this is one of three places in Europe where sea otters can be found," CR said, reading a brochure.

"What do you say we get a picture of these otters," Denise suggested.

"Yay!" Rachel said as she and Grace stepped out of the way so Denise could snap a pic of the sea otters.

"Looks like that picture came out well. Come on, everyone, let's go see what other fascinating sea creatures we find," Denise said as the group moved along.

The Warm Water section had the largest aquarium in Blue Planet called the Ocean Tank. It mostly consisted of many different types of sharks. As Stacie, Kyle, Kim, and Bella went through the shark tunnel…

"How many sharks are in this tunnel?" Bella asked, curious.

"Probably too many to count," Kim said.

"Yeah. There may be a lot of sharks around, but none of them can break through that glass," Stacie said.

"True that. And it's a good thing too," Kyle added.

After they each took a moment to look around the shark tunnel, Stacie took her phone out and snapped some pics of the different sharks in the tunnel.

After everyone in the group got to go through all five sections, they all met back up again and continued onward.

* * *

Later that evening, when the rest of the group returned to their rooms, Unicycle looked out at the sunset and thought it'd be a perfect backdrop for something he was planning to do during the trip.

"What are you waiting for, babe?" Flo asked.

"Do you notice how beautiful that sunset is?" Unicycle asked.

"Oh, it's something alright. Come on, let's get back to our room and watch some TV," Flo said.

"Not yet," Unicycle said. "There's something very important I want to do while we're viewing the sunset."

"What's that?" Flo asked as Unicycle reached into his pocket and pulled out a box containing an engagement ring.

"Florencia Fuentes...will you marry me?" Unicycle asked.

Flo looked at the ring feeling speechless before she gave an answer.

"YES! Absolutely!" Flo said as the two shared a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day…

"Welcome to the Botanical Gardens," Aubrey said.

"Known for its extensive complex of historical glasshouses dating from 1874," Chad added, reading a brochure.

"However, these gardens have been around since the 17th century," Aubrey added.

"How many glasshouses are in these gardens?" Chloe asked.

"Well, according to this, there are 27 glasshouses," Chad said, reading the same brochure.

"That's a lot of glasshouses," Emily said.

"Very true," Beca agreed.

"What do you say we check some of them out. Let's split up and meet back here in a few hours," Aubrey suggested as the group scattered in different directions.

* * *

Stacie, Kyle, Kim, and Bella, decided to explore the scenery at the Hortus Medicus.

"Why do they call this place Hortus Medicus?" Bella asked.

"Medicus must mean medical plants. The king wanted to keep a supply on hand year-round," Stacie explained.

"You mean these plants could cure diseases?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure which ones," Stacie said.

"Well, according to this, these plants could cure migraine headaches and upset stomachs," Kyle read.

"Interesting. If only we could plant flowers like these back home," Kim said.

"Well, if we ever get a greenhouse, we'll see if we could make that happen," Stacie thought as the family continued walking.

* * *

Beca and Jesse decided to explore the scenery at Oeder's Garden.

"These flowers are so beautiful," Beca said.

"Yeah. According to this, Oeder's Garden is the world's first florist," Jesse read.

"I'm not surprised. Because it also says that over two million flowers were planted here," Beca added.

"What flowers do you like best?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, you should already know. Remember last Valentine's Day when you brought me tulips?" Beca asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jesse remembered.

"Jesse, what kind of flower would you not want to receive?" Beca asked.

"You know, I never really thought of that. I'd have to think about that one," Jesse said.

"I just hope when our baby is born in a few months, he or she won't be allergic to any of these flowers," Beca said.

"I hope so too. But I think it'll be alright. You know, I'm still anxious to find out if we'll be having a healthy boy or girl," Jesse said.

"Well, when we get back to America, we'll be going for the sonogram test then," Beca said.

"I'm already excited to find out," Jesse said.

"Me too," Beca said as the two continued walking.

* * *

Chloe and Chicago decided to explore the scenery at the Palm House.

"Look at all these plants here," Chloe said.

"I know, right. Just think: If we knew about this spot a few months ago, it would've been perfect for an outdoor wedding," Chicago said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same because we wouldn't have been able to have all of our friends and family with us," Chloe said.

"Yeah, especially since it'd be very expensive to get everyone out here," Chicago added.

"True that. How many plants do you think there are here?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but there are quite a lot of them. If we had a big mansion, we could plant a big garden just like this," Chicago said.

Chloe chuckled, "Well, maybe someday."

"But then again, maybe we don't _really_ need a garden quite this big," Chicago realized.

"Yeah, that'd be a lot of work," Chloe agreed as the two continued walking.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day…

"Welcome to the Rosenborg Castle," Aubrey said.

"Built as a country summerhouse in 1606," Chad added, reading a brochure.

"It's so beautiful I wouldn't mind spending a summer here," Emily said.

"That would be cool," Stacie said.

"I could definitely picture using this place as a sound studio to work on my music," Beca said.

"How would you pull that off?" Aubrey asked.

"I'd make a wing for my own," Beca said.

"What do you say we look inside and see if that's even possible," Chloe suggested.

"Definitely!" Emily said as the group went inside the castle.

Once the group made it inside, they took a tour of the castle and got to see a museum full of artifacts that spanned from the 16th to 19th centuries. It was known as a castle widely visited by locals. The one place the group saw the perfect opportunity for taking pics was the treasury which featured the Crown Jewels and Danish Crown Regalia.

"If you were a queen, would you wear a crown like that?" Benji asked.

"I probably would. But then again, we'd need a crown to make you my king," Emily jokingly said.

"I think we'd look fabulous in all this jewelry. Wouldn't you say so, babe?" Jessica asked.

"Totally. I could definitely see myself wearing all of this. Especially this jade necklace," Ashley said.

"Wouldn't that crown make me a princess, Mommy?" Grace asked.

"It would. All you need a good dress to go with it," Alice said.

"I have one at home that would match well with that crown," Grace said.

"I can see that. You could resemble the people in those pictures on the wall," Alice said as she and Grace looked up at each one of the pictures.

"Maybe there could be a beautiful picture of me up there someday," Grace thought.

"Well, a beautiful girl like you can dream. But even if it can't be on that wall, we can certainly put a similar picture on our walls back home," Alice said.

"Better than nothing, I guess," Grace said.

* * *

After the group made it back outside...

"I really think I got some good pictures of the treasury," Emily said.

"Me too. I can't wait to post these later on," Benji said as Emily's phone rang.

"Oh, Garrett's requesting a FaceTime call," Emily said, answering her phone. "Hey, Garrett."

"Hey, Emily. How's Copenhagen?" Garrett asked.

"We are loving it here. We've been to so many places over the last few days," Emily recapped.

"Well, Shannon and I have been thinking about you guys the last few days," Garrett said.

"Oh, that's great. Where is Shannon right now?" Emily asked.

"She's feeding Lucy. She'll join me in the call in a little bit," Garrett said.

"Oh, okay," Emily said.

"How's everything back home?" Benji asked.

"Oh, it's great. I just got home from work and Shannon and I are trying to figure out what to have for dinner. Speaking of which, here she comes now," Garrett explained as Shannon joined the call.

"Hey, guys," Shannon said.

"Hey, Shannon. How's Lucy doing today?" Emily asked.

"She's been having a good day today. She hasn't been as fussy today as she was the last few days," Shannon explained.

"Oh, that's good. Well, we'd love to talk more, but Garrett and I need to figure out dinner for tonight, so we'll see you when you get home," Shannon said.

"Bye, guys," Emily and Benji said, hanging up.

"It was nice to hear from them," Benji said.

"Definitely. Come on, let's go get something to eat ourselves," Emily said as the rest of the group eventually came out of the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day it felt like a big Deja vu moment since the Bellas arrived at the exact same stage where the World Championship of Acapella happened ten years ago wearing the exact same costumes from that very performance.

"Well, everyone...here we are again," Aubrey said.

"Though unlike ten years ago, when the Bellas' existence at Barden was at stake, this time it's a more happier trip down memory lane," Chloe said.

"So, shall we warm up before the big show?" Beca asked.

"Definitely," Chloe said.

As the Bellas made their way backstage to prepare, John and Gail set up a table in a private area so the Bellas wouldn't see them.

"Welcome back to Let's Talk-apella, the nation's downloadable acapella podcast," John said.

"We are coming to you live from Copenhagen for the 10th Anniversary of when the Barden Bellas were World Champions," Gail said.

"Though back then, they were competing to restore the Bellas' status at Barden," John said.

"And now they've returned to relive that historic day," Gail said.

When the Bellas were introduced, they came out on stage performing the exact same set from the last time they were on that stage ten years ago.

* * *

When each of the families returned home, the Bellas helped their kids with the amount of homework they received while they were away so it could all be finished in time for them to return to school. Since the school year was winding down, there wasn't much. But it still didn't change the fact that the last day of school was right around the corner. While those Bellas spent the weekend on homework, Bumper and Amy were back to work on preparing for their wedding. At one point, Amy thought the Botanical Gardens back in Copenhagen would've been a perfect wedding spot, but both she and Bumper agreed that having the wedding back home in America made more sense so Bumper's parents could be in attendance.

* * *

Now on June 23rd, Amy and Bumper arrived at Central Park to get a view of the venue they chose for their wedding.

"Well, this is the place," Bumper said.

"Yeah, I would've voted on a beach wedding, but this works too. Did your parents book the minister?" Amy asked.

"Yep. They got it all covered. The minister from my church will be coming. I just hope it doesn't rain on our wedding," Bumper said.

"I checked the weather, Bumper. It's supposed to be sunny on our day," Amy clarified.

"That's good. My mom ordered some tents to have here just in case," Bumper said.

"Well, if it's bright out, our guests will have some shade," Amy said.

"True that. Well, this park will definitely have all the space we need in a few days. The Bellas will be getting the place ready for us soon and I know it's going to be an awesome day," Bumper said.

"Couldn't agree more," Amy said as the couple shared a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

On the morning of June 26th, Amy and her bridesmaids were waiting outside the chapel.

"Well, Amy, you ready for this?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, you know at one point I never thought I'd reunite with Bumper. But now I'm glad to be tying the knot with him today," Amy said.

"And we're all happy for you," Aubrey said.

"Guys, I can't hold it any longer, I need to tell you something," Chloe said, anxiously.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Chloe finally spoke up.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced.

"Oh, my god! Chloe, that is wonderful. Congratulations," Aubrey said.

"Thank you. But we'll have more time to celebrate later," Chloe said.

"Agreed. Now let's get out there and do this!" Amy said, with confidence.

As the Wedding March started, Amy's bridesmaids entered the chapel, while Amy entered shortly after. As they all walked down the aisle, Bumper was waiting for her.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man & this woman in holy matrimony," The minister said. "Do you Bumper Allen take Patricia 'Fat Amy' Hobart to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Bumper answered.

"And do you Patricia 'Fat Amy' Hobart take Bumper Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do," Amy answered.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you two husband and wife!" The minister declared.

The newly married couple shared a kiss as everyone else in the chapel cheered for them.

* * *

Hours later during the reception, the guests were enjoying the meals as the Bellas went to talk to the bride and groom.

"Hey, how's our newly married Bella doing?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I'm very happy right now. I wasn't sure there'd be this many guests in attendance," Amy said.

"I have to admit, even after Amy graduated, I thought we'd never reunite again," Bumper said.

"Well, you did, and we're all happy for both of you," Aubrey said.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Beca asked.

"We're going to Maui!" Amy said, feeling excited.

"Same place Chad and I went," Aubrey remembered.

"Yeah, I remember. Bumper and I plan to have a lot of fun," Amy said.

"You got that right!" Bumper added.

"I don't doubt it," Chloe said before she went to grab hold of a microphone.

As Chloe grabbed the mic, she tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Chloe Walp, and I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom.

Amy, when you first came into our lives during your freshman year at Barden, you were a woman with a lot of fierce energy. Though even through all of that, we always knew that your heart was in the right place all along," she said as the guests cheered.

"On that note, are you two up for a duet?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely! What about you, Bumper?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Bumper said, feeling excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my husband and I want to thank you all for coming. While the DJ was doing a wonderful job with the entertainment, Bumper and I have a song to share with you. It's a song that brought us together years ago," Amy said before she and Bumper began their own acapella rendition of Pat Benatar's "We Belong."

As the song ended, they received cheers and applause from all the guests.

"Alright, everyone, before the rest of you hit the dance floor, what do you say we cut the cake," Amy said.

As she and Bumper grabbed the cake slicer, they proceeded to cut the cake. Moments after the cake was served, all the guests headed for the dance floor.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have much to mention right now. First of all, during the time the chapters of this story have gone up, I now have acquired a new beta team. They've been graciously going through the older stories in my main timeline. Next, I am still continuing to do weekly discussion chats on Zoom. So, if you want to join one of those, let me know. Finally, I'd like to thank Sanne Juul Bjorno for all her knowledge on Copenhagen. The knowledge she provided helped me a long way with finishing this story.


End file.
